Dream Lover
by Chelsea Oz
Summary: Sam and Diane spend a Valentine's Day night together at Diane's apartment. Set in season 4, it's an incredibly sensual and spiritual one-shot. Happy Valentine's Day, lovers!


It was a long Valentine's Day night. My eyes were drooping at the wheel which is never a good feeling. Luckily, I had a to-go coffee in the cupholder by the driver's seat. Thank God for this highly-caffienated, addictive drink. Did I really just think those words? Huh, I guess that's what happens to a guy who's been hanging out with Diane Chambers for as long as I have.

How was Diane anyway? It was Valentine's Day after all and maybe she still owns a piece of my heart after so much time. I make a sharp, right turn. I'm going to do this; I am going to Diane's apartment just to check on her. I maybe crazy but I also feel responsible for some reason. Something or someone, maybe Coach? Whatever, whomever, was telling me to go through with this.

I get out of my car, through the doors, and up to the Diane's room like I had done so many times before. I don't know if she knows this, but I still have her apartment key. I turn the key and open the door with an overwhelming dread. What if I wake her up and scare her? I would feel horrible if that happens. I quietly shut the door behind me and tiptoe into her room. Her bathroom light was left on, but that was nothing new, she was forever doing little crazy things like that.

It was thanks to that forgetful mishap that I was clearly able to see Diane. My God, she was beautiful when she was asleep. All of my fear gives way to the love I still feel for this woman. Her blonde hair managed to shine in the dark and I always loved the way her mouth always kind of puckered while she slept. Then that sexy pout I was admiring turned into a quivering frown. She began to whimper like a lost dog. I run to her. My hand immeadiately finds her forehead as I begin to give her a head rub. That seems to calm her down a bit.

"It's okay, honey," I whisper in her ear. "I'm right here for you. Nothing bad is going to happen to you."

Then she woke up and looked up at me. I can only nod at her as she continues to look in my eyes. She smiles back up at me while I begin to rub her head some more.

"I had a bad dream," she tells me like she was still kind of dreaming.

"It's all over now, I promise."

"I think I'll take a bath to calm down," she says, getting up.

"No, no, lay back down. I'll run it."

"If you insist," she says, laying back down and doing as she's told.

Plugging in the hole in her tub, I turn on the hot water. When I feel it's the right temperature, I pour in some of her body wash to give her some bubbles. Diane has a rather small tub, so it's not long before it's ready for her. Going back into her room, I see she is still asleep. Perfect, she always liked the lift part. I pick her up as she puts her arms around my neck. I'm amazed she's trusting me like she is. I place her in the warm water and it does the trick because she's out like a light again. I don't want to waste her bath, so I shampooed her hair and gave her body a wash while she was asleep. Diane never flinched or fought, she just let me take care of her and I liked that. I liked that a lot. I drain the water, pick her up, and hold her close to me. She wraps her legs around my waist as I put my arm under her butt for support. I could've stayed that way with her forever and we probably would have had I not woken up myself.

"Damn!" I curse out loud in my own apartment. "It was only a dream. Motherfucker!"

Why did that sweet night with Diane have to be a dream? Why was it such a short night? I have to get ready for work again already! I just beat my alarm clock at waking me up. Annoyed, I carried on with making a fresh pot of coffee and taking a shower. All parts of my normal routine. As normal as my commute as my body and car go on auto-pilot to get me to the bar. There was something not so normal, Diane Chambers actually beat me to work. This is a girl who has a notorious reputation for being late for work.

"Fancy, meeting you here," I tell her as I lock up my car.

"Well, I am supposed to open with you," she replies back to me with sass.

"I know that, but you're never this early," I retort as we make our way down the stairs and through the door.

"Everything with me has been off, Sam. Last night for example, I woke up from a bad dream and I decided to take a bath to calm down. Calmed me down all right, I feel asleep! Yet, I could have swore someone was in the bathroom watching over me. I felt so taken care of, I was so at peace. Has that ever happened to you, Sam?"


End file.
